The present invention is directed to a woodworking tool, in particular, a clamping pocket hole drill guide.
Pocket holes are generally drilled by stepped drill bits. The stepped drill bit is drilled at an angle through a piece of wood. The hole that is drilled permits a screw to be screwed through the wood at an angle while providing a hole in which the head of the screw can be sunk below the surface of the wood. A simple hole at an angle in a piece of wood would leave the screw head protruding from the wood up at an angle. The pocket hole provides a pocket in which the screw head sits after being screwed through the drilled hole.
Conventionally a pocket hole is drilled using a pocket hole drill guide. The drill guide is a metal block with a hole at an angle therethrough. A clamp is used to hold the drill guide securely against a piece of wood.